MrHolmes and the Homeless girl
by thefantasydreamer
Summary: a series of short chapters about a homeless girl watching over our so famous Sherlock holmes. OCs
1. Chapter 1

**Mr. Holmes and the Homeless girl**

**Chapter 1**

**Hi so this is a series of short chapters of a story been on my mind for a few months. Wanted to give it a try. Hope you like it.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer do NOT own Sherlock. Only my OC **

It was a regular day. Buses and taxies rushing on the road. People hurrying down the street to unknown destinations.

However, it wasn't an ordinary day for one single person. Through the remain pieces of what you could call _a window, _a figure wrapped in a navy worn out coat was looking outside. For _Elizabeth _Baker Street wasn't a regular street. Baker Street was home to the most exciting events. Crimes, mysteries, and London's one and only consulting detective, the great Sherlock Holmes.

"Are you daydreaming again, Beth?" said a man curled up in a thin blanket holding a bottle of beer. "For a homeless girl you daydream too much."

"Mind your own business, Bill," the young girl replied not taking her eyes off of where she was looking at.

"What is so interesting outside of this window that you always look at?" He said inserting his tongue in the beer bottle trying to get some drops out of it "I'm worried about you."

"Be worried about finding some beer for your drunk ass." Bill groaned to her comment and buried his face further in his blanket.

The city was so drawn into a deep chaos nobody but her saw the detective standing before his window, his front facing the crowded street, violin in hand.

Beth leaned her chin on her knuckles and looked at Mr. Holmes composing a melody. Neither the noises from the street nor the chill wind of November kicking in through the holes in the brick walls of the old building could take her attention away from the small window across the street. She would kill to hear him play.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mr. Holmes and the Homeless girl**

**Chapter 2**

**Hello again…**

**Wow, I should admit that I wasn't expecting people like this work. I woke up to lovely reviews that made my day!**

**ReadingBlueWolf and MissScorp, I'm glad you like this story and I'm very flattered. I appreciate the time you took to read and point out my mistakes. I considered the pointers you pointed out and edit it. **

**I'm new to writing and do make mistakes but need people like you to point them out to me so I can get better that's what an author asks from his/her readers. **

**Thank you again and hope you enjoy it. Here you go chapter 2 **

Beth just couldn't sleep. It was one of those nights when she would be trapped in her thoughts and sleep was only a dream. She sat on her bed, made out of cartons. She wasn't a five year-old but the sound of wind howling through the broken windows was scary, especially on a cold winter night. She looked over to Bill who had passed out on the other corner of the room. She was grateful that she wasn't alone. Bill was a drunk man, always talked nonsense, and a pain in ass but still he was there. Beth couldn't call him a _friend _but he did care. He brought her here, to this old building which was once a lovely and warm home to a big family but now a four stone cold walls, free to use for Bill and Beth. The house was a second floor building, built on top of a bakery ran by an old loving lady who sometimes would treat them with some warm bread.

Wrapping her thin blanket around her small frame, she peeked outside of the window. Baker Street was drawn in silence. The only source of light was the street lamps, illuminating the street in a dimming glow. Beth took a look at the window of BB1. The lights were on meaning Mr. Holmes was awake. Maybe he was restless like her or he was working on another case. Every time there was a murder on the newspapers the lights to the BB1 would remain on till the dawn.

Beth didn't know how long she's been watching Mr. Holmes, minutes even maybe hours, by then she knew every of his movements. He would either pace the room, hands clasped behind his back in a purple dressing gown or grab his violin, playing it for a few seconds and then vanish away from the window.

Around the dawn when the sky dark sky was turning to a bright blue, Beth's heavy eyelids got closed. She gave up watching Mr. Holmes window and wished for him to solve another puzzle and she finally fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mr. Holmes and the Homeless girl**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing.**

Hiding her face under the hood of her oversized hoodie, Beth hurried down the street after Mr. Holmes.

Beth was tired of following Mr. Holmes adventures just through the newspapers so she decided to chase him everywhere he goes. She kept her distance from him, eyeing every movement of him.

She had to steal a bicycle to follow him when he took a cap. Beth didn't have a watch but she knew it's been hours since they were wandering around the city. Mr. Holmes has gotten of the cab and been walking for the past one hour. He didn't even stopped to take a break. Beth wondered what important business he had that required so much walking and getting on and off the cabs.

Beth had to bend down to lace up her shoe. When she lift her head Mr. Holmes was nowhere to be found.

She muttered a swear under her breath and took a step backwards but bummed into someone. She was about to apologize but as she carried her eyes upward, she saw a purple scarf, a pale face, and curly hair.

"Why are you following me?" she took a step back but Sherlock gripped her by her shoulders.

"I… well," she tried to force her brain into an answer but nothing came out.

"Do you work for my brother, kid?" he asked a wrinkle on his forehead.

"I'm not a kid!" she barked at him.

"To me you are," he rolled his eyes "Now, tell me why are you following me? Has Mycroft paid you?"

Beth shook her head. "No one paid me, sir. I'm…I thought following you was the best… I… I like detective stuff and…"

"You're too young to be a serial killer. And by your appearance, I'm 100% sure Mycroft won't pay Homeless girls to follow me," He deduced her, ignoring her respond "Have you been chasing me all the way from Baker Street?"

"I…yes, but how do you know I leave off of Baker Street?"

"It's obvious. The hoodie you're wearing has _Tom & Co _embroidered on its sleeve," Sherlock explained. "And that store is down Baker Street." He tightened his scarf around his neck and continued "Don't follow me, kid." And left.

Beth cursed herself for not being careful. She was doing good. She pushed her hair out of her face and walked down the pavement. She had to figure out how to get home.


End file.
